


Love lost and found

by Follow_the_halo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: Heartbroken yennefer deals with the loss of ciri and geralt. She finds love again with dettlaff.





	1. Chapter 1

Yennefer felt numb. She had thought that Geralt made that wish with the genie out of love. But perhaps it was the very wish he made that eroded his love for her. Wishes had a way of making you regret them.

Ciri now lived with Geralt and Triss in Kovir as a family, with Triss taking on a maternal role. Was she not the one Ciri used to call mama? Yennefer had truly lost everything, the woman who was once vibrant was now a pale imitation of herself. 

She was too ashamed to ever consider returning to Istredd. If Yennefer had chosen him instead of Geralt, perhaps she would still have a partner and child. Perhaps her friendship with Triss would have been intact.

Regret always comes too late. Yennefer wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes. 

...........  
Yennefer had been told Geralt was on a jaunt to Toussaint. She had come upon some information which might be of interest to him. Yennefer thought to write him a letter.

"My dear friend..." she wrote. Tears started to blur her vision, they fell onto the paper of her letter. What she really wanted to write was 'dearest'. What she really wanted to write was 'your Yen' not 'your friend Yennefer'. 

Memories flooded her mind. Geralt had written her a letter regarding the training of Ciri. He had called her 'friend' and she had responded in kind. That was the beginning of the events which led her to Ciri, the time spent with that little girl she called daughter.

Yennefer could not hold back her tears any longer. Her whole body shook with painful sobs that racked her chest and tore at her throat. 

...........  
She must have fainted, for she found herself huddled on the cold hard floor. Yennefer picked herself up and made to move towards her bed but her knees buckled and she surrendered to the darkness that welcomed her.


	2. Chapter 2

A red, hazy cloud of rage had filled his vision. Dettlaff had struck out at the figure in front of him, determined to kill. That figure had called out his name repeatedly, pleaded with him. His blood had tasted sweet in his mouth.

Vampire blood. Dettlaff had tasted vampire blood. He emerged from his haze in confusion. Dettlaff was in his human form, naked and held the body of Regis in his arms. Regis had a bleeding bite mark on his neck.

"Regis, I'm sorry," Dettlaff said.

"You saved me from death, my life is yours to take. I forgive you," Regis said.

Then his head fell back and he was looking up at Dettlaff with open, unblinking, unseeing, yellow dead eyes. His mouth gaped open as well, as if in surprise. What had Dettlaff done? 

"Regis!" He howled.

Dettlaff had taken on the burden of regenerating Regis at great expense to himself in terms of time, energy and blood. They had become sworn blood brothers. Yet in order to protect humans, Regis had died trying to stop him. 

He had killled his own blood brother. Regis was the one who had paid the ultimate price for another's mistake. There was no way to bring him back now, Dettlaff was filled with regret and anguish.

Through his grief, another thought had struck Dettlaff. He was now anathema. The witcher stared at him warily.

"You never should have meddled, witcher. Begone, I do not wish to see you here," Dettlaff said.

"I'm not leaving until you stop the killing of innocents in Beauclaire," Geralt said. "I watched Regis die twice already. He said he owed his life to you and that he forgave you. Don't let his death be in vain."

"Very well. I promise, never to seek revenge in such a way again. I will honour Regis' wish. You were his friend and I bear no ill feeling towards you. I hope... you would do the same for me," Dettlaff said, his head bowed and voice choked with emotion.


	3. Chapter 3

Yennefer opened her eyes to see Ciri's worried face looking at her.

"Ciri?" Yennefer said. 

"Mama," Ciri said. "I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you earlier."

They hugged. 

"Greetings, Yennefer," Avallac'h said.

"Avallac'h, what are you doing here?" Yennefer said curiously.

"I saw that you were in distress. So I alerted Ciri to attend to you," he said.

"It's true. I didn't believe him at first until I saw the image of you that he conjured," Ciri said.

"Why?" She said.

"I owe you my life. You were the one who did all you could to lift the spell from me. If it were not for you, I wouldn't have had a chance against the Wild Hunt," Avallac'h said.

"Thank you for all you have done, Avallac'h. Can I have some time alone with Yennefer, please?" Ciri said stiffly. 

Her eyes held hope and gratefulness before they hardened, tempered by doubt and bitterness. Ciri and Avallac'h shared an intense look across the span between them.

"Certainly," he said, leaving the room.

As soon as Avallac'h was out of sight and earshot, Ciri sighed relief.

"Something happened between you two?" Yennefer said.

"It's a long story," Ciri said. "So, Geralt-" she stopped, noticing Yennefer wince involuntarily. Ciri looked at her uncertainly.

"It's okay, go on. What were you trying to say?" She said.

"He... he's back from Touissant. The duchess gave him a vineyard and he doesn't want to run it, said he prefers being in Kovir," Ciri said. "So I was thinking..."

"Yes?" Yennefer said.

"Will you live with me in Touissant? I offered to oversee Corvo Bianco on his behalf. I'd do the occasional contract here and there but I want to... to be in the same house with you again, mama," Ciri said.

"Of course," Yennefer said.


	4. Chapter 4

"You suppose you can make mandrake liquor as good as he did? Maybe he gave you the recipe?" Geralt said.

"If you knew Regis, he'd never give it away. I can try, but I'd never hope to be half as good as him," Dettlaff said, smiling. "Farewell, witcher."

"Good luck," Geralt said.

...............  
Dettlaff was attacked by several katakans. It was then he resolved to leave Touissant for good. The duchess no longer pursued him, perhaps it was with the witcher's persuasion.

Dettlaff changed, and he adopted Regis' persona. He apprenticed under a barber surgeon before becoming one himself. Thus in this way would Dettlaff remember his friend and hope to make up for his mistakes.

He was sad to leave Touissant. Before Dettlaff left, he wanted to go through its streets one last time.

...............  
Yennefer walked through the streets of Touissant. Ciri had encouraged her to explore the city, and she was grateful that Ciri had insisted. Yennefer had spent too much time in a room and drowning in sadness, the stimulation of being around people again made Yennefer forget how hot the climate was.

There was a barber surgeon in the street, but strangely he was giving away toys to children. She watched as the children chatted happily and was reminded of Ciri, a smile came to her face.

"Are these for sale? Or will you give it to me for free like you gave the children?" Yennefer said in a friendly voice.

...............  
Dettlaff saw her, and he felt as if struck by lightning. She had black hair and for a moment he thought he was looking at Syanna. But while Syanna had her short hair tied in a stubby ponytail, this woman had long hair that flowed over her shoulders.

When she turned to look at him, Dettlaff saw that her eyes were a startling shade of violet. She had an aura of power, but was tinged with sadness. Her eyes could be cold but she did not seem cruel, especially not when she looked at children.


	5. Chapter 5

As she came closer, Dettlaff inhaled the smell of her. Lilac and gooseberries. It was a pleasant fragrance but why did she feel the need to disguise her scent?

"Excuse me?" Yennefer said.

"Forgive me... I... what were you saying?" Dettlaff said, startled.

She crossed her arms and raised a delicate eyebrow imperiously. Aristocratic, he decided, she must have some experience with the nobility.

"I said I'd like some of these toys. For my daughter," Yennefer said.

Ah. She had a daughter and probably a husband too. His hopes were crushed.

"Yes, of course you may have them. I am going away to the capital to try my fortune as a barber surgeon. I like making toys in my free time so this is my parting gift. Perhaps if your husband would like a haircut, I can indulge him?" Dettlaff offered halfheartedly.

At the mention of husband, she stiffened. Interesting. Perhaps an argument between them?

"That... won't be necessary. But thank you anyway," Yennefer said graciously.

...............  
Yennefer found herself at a dead end. She had followed a long alley and loathed to walk all the way back to the main street. Yennefer decided to teleport her way to Corvo Bianco.

...............  
Dettlaff had followed her scent. It was still strong but disappeared abruptly when he reached a dead end. Was she a vampire? If so, perhaps she had misted away. He needed to find her, he needed to know for sure if she was like him, a vampire living in a human disguise.

All of a sudden he caught the scent again. A woman was purchasing lilac and gooseberries.

................  
Marlene de Trastamara was purchasing some herbs for Yennefer's bathwater.

"Ah yes, pleasure to see you again, Marlene," the shopkeeper said kindly. 

"The lady who asks for these herbs, she's exceedingly beautiful. Long black hair, violet eyes. She's also very kind, I look forward to serving her," Marlene said.


	6. Chapter 6

Dettlaff followed Marlene to Corvo Bianco without her realising it. He was invisible, a mist carried by the wind.

"Lady Yennefer," Marlene greeted her.

So Yennefer was her name... He had found the mysterious woman. She was lying on a couch overlooking the vineyard, shaded by a tree. Dettlaff decided he would pay her a visit and bring a gift of mandrake liquor.

.................  
"I would like to pay a visit to Lady Yennefer," Dettlaff said.

"Who is it, Barnabas?" Ciri called out.

"An unknown man dressed in the manner of a barber surgeon would like to be the guest of Lady Yennefer. Shall I allow him entry?" Barnabas said.

"Hmm. Alright, let him in," she said.

..............  
"Thank you for allowing me to enter your home," Dettlaff said.

The young woman had white blonde hair. She was polishing a sword of silver. He was wary of it, for silver had the ability to harm him.

"I'm afraid my mother is not ready yet to meet guests. She likes to take long baths to cool off. If you're not in a hurry..." Ciri said.

"No, I'm not. I can wait," Dettlaff said quickly.

"How did you meet my mother?" She said. "Oh and my name is Ciri."

"Lady Ciri, so you are the daughter your mother mentioned?" He said.

Dettlaff looked around and spotted the toys on the mantelpiece. Ciri followed his line of sight.

"I was the one who made those toys. I gave them to her as a gift, she said it was for her daughter. I was expecting someone... younger," Dettlaff said.

"Oh!" Ciri said, laughing. "Yes, I told mama that I'm too old to be playing with toys. But they are very well made. I would've enjoyed playing with them. Look. If I tap the bear's head lightly, it will start nodding," she said enthusiastically.

"Perhaps I can make more for you if you enjoy them so much," he said, smiling. "You don't have to be a child to appreciate toys, innocence is a trait rarely found in adults."


	7. Chapter 7

"How is your father?" Dettlaff asked.

"My father?" Ciri said.

"I mean, Lady Yennefer's husband. If he is here then, I would wish to be acquainted with him as well," he said.

"He's not here. My parents... have parted ways," she said.

"Forgive me, I did not know," Dettlaff said.

He smelled Yennefer even before he saw her step into the room. 

"We have a guest?" Yennefer said.

"Yes, mama. This is..." Ciri said.

"Dettlaff, my lady. Dettlaff van der Eretein. I brought you a gift," Dettlaff said, taking a flask from his satchel. "Mandrake liquor. I made this myself. It's not anything compared to the wine from your vineyard, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless."

"You truly are a man of many talents," Yennefer said, smiling. "Maybe you'd like to stay for dinner?"

"Yes! Do stay?" Ciri said eagerly.

"How could I say no to such a request?" He said.

................  
"So, Dettlaff, were you not planning to leave for the capital?" Yennefer said.

"Actually, I would prefer to stay here. However, if you've heard..." Dettlaff said.

"Yes?" Ciri said.

"The massacre of Beauclaire. Vampires of all kinds attacking the citizens," he said in a hushed tone. "I'm afraid I... lost those dear to me in that attack, I fear if such an attack were to repeat itself."

Dettlaff was not technically lying. He had lost Regis and ever since he became anathema, he was always wary that other vampires would come for his blood. Dettlaff knew Orianna would not, but he could not say the same of the others.

"Don't worry, Dettlaff. I have no fear of vampires," Ciri said in a hardened voice.

"Ciri's right, she's more than capable. She's killed vampires before: ekimmaras, fleders, garkains and the like," Yennefer said.

"You see, I'm a witcher," Ciri said.


End file.
